fanon_wings_of_fire_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
MirageWings
GlowKeeper Description: Light blue scales with brown splotches on the undersides of their wings, bulb at the end of tail, forked black tongues Abilities: Can see in the dark, use their bulb to make flashes of brief light Location: On the end of the tail of Phyrria, surrounded by SeaWing territory Queen: Queen Vortex Diet: Reptiles and fish Alliances: SeaWings, MudWings Rules :Permission is required for: ::*Royalty :::*''Since all queens need to be elected, and daughters, sons, or husbands need to have a QUEEN to be royalty, and the only queen currently alive is the one ruling the kingdom, and she doesn't want eggs.'' ::*Sky/Mirage hybrids :::*''For hopefully very obvious reasons.'' Any MirageWing with special powers, including hybrids, needs to be asked permission for. __TOC__ Description Coloration MirageWings have dark blue scales with lighter blue lines wavering throughout it. There are splotches of yellowish-brown under their wings, and their scales give off heat like a SandWings, and the air around them seems to waver, like the mirages they were named after. General Build They have a lean body shape, but their forelegs are the strongest part of them. Their tail is long and thin, and ends in a sort of bulb. The bulb can flash light, like a SeaWings, but since they live above water, it is only used for warning or battle signals. Their snout is long and thin, and their eyes range from turquoise to purple. Abilities general build / physical capabilities, ex. prehensile tail, strong grip ABILITY ONE list function, potence, and drawback, make it plausible and scientifically detailed (if you can) typically an enhancement or power: ex. super strong in one sense, fire breath ABILITY TWO list function, potence, and drawback, make it plausible and scientifically detailed (if you can) typically an enhancement or power: ex. super strong in one sense, fire breath Territory The MirageWing territory is quite small in size, since the SeaWing queen of the time, Queen Reef, had been generous to her distant relatives and given them a small slice of her land. They now own a small island just off the coast of SeaWing territory, surrounded by the entire sea dragon kingdom. This was a clever plan on Queen Reef’s part, for, she could keep an eye on the Kingdom of Mirages and use the guise of protecting them in battle. Landmarks NATURAL landmarks!!! Cities important / notable cities!! CAN BE TOWNS!! do NOT have to be big!!! relates to tribal culture slightly Culture what does the tribe prize, why does it behave like it behaves lead in to religion / traditions / holidays Architecture general architecture, this section can be ignored if needed Beliefs religious beleifs and stance on other tribes / other religions Traditions cultural / can be religious / make it unique / MORE THAN ONE!!! Holidays name holidays / duration / their significance to tribal culture Other Stuff could be a language or art form your tribe practices Naming list name criteria and if they tie into societal ranking, do not leave names general or broad Example names: *insert History Scorching blurb about stance on scorching Intermediate Event In Tribal History The SkyWings and MirageWings had had a hesitant alliance. But, then a cruel MirageWing named Trick cheated a SkyWing on a large supply of gemstones that MirageWings provided. This may seem like a small thing, but the gemstones were to be put into the SkyWing queen, Blood’s, crown. Blood was a cruel and violent leader, and immediately murdered the SkyWing who had been cheated on, who was her very own daughter. She then, without the MirageWing queen’s permission, went in MirageWing territory, and sought out Trick. She didn’t find him, but she did find his family, and killed every single one, including his newly-hatched sister, who hadn’t even been named yet. When the MirageWing queen found out that a SkyWing had not only invaded her territory, but killed an entire family, including a one hour old dragonet, she was in a rage. She had always been a just and fair queen, but hearing this made her so angry, she invaded SkyWing territory and attacked Queen Blood. Queen Blood fought back, and soon the blood of the Queen of the MirageWings was spilt on the marble floor of the SkyWing palace. That was the last straw. When the MirageWing queen died, her daughter, Lies, stepped up and took her place. Lies was even worse than Queen Blood, and liked to fool dragons for her own selfish gain. She pulled out lies and blackmail, and unleashed a fire of hate for the Sky Kingdom in all her subjects. And then she declared war. SandWing Succession blurb about role in sandwing war Government & Society talk about general society lead in to government at last paragraph Royalty list power of royalty / succession methods Branch other branch of government / their role / power / election here ONLY if applicable Tribal Relations breif blurb about stance on alliances |-| Canon Tribes = IceWings They don't care for IceWings, for they are on separate sides of the continent. MudWings They are good allies with the MudWings, and here and there hybrids between the two tribes pop up. NightWings MirageWings think of them as a joke, for they are not very superstitious dragons and don't believe or care for NightWing powers. RainWings RainWings are seen as lazy fruit-eaters to them, and don't like going near them However, they do hold a certain level of respect for Queen Glory. SandWings MirageWings are not huge fans of SandWings, who despise them. SeaWings Their greatest allies, SeaWing/MirageWing hybrids are very common. SkyWings MirageWings still despise them, even though they are in a hesitant pact. Significant Members Royalty Queens *Queen Vortex *Queen Lies *Queen Worry *Queen Guilt Kings *current *historical *historical *founder Princesses *name Princes *name Government Branch *name Bases images Category:Tribes